Five nights at Freddys: Operation hellfire
by U.S.S.R - C.C.C.P
Summary: [Short chapters, co auther is Mr. aleydo] The year is 2021, Soviet troops have set foot on U.S. soil, for the first time ever, the U.S. is loosing a war on its own land, but there is still hope. A single squad of marines is tasked with defending that hope from the communist menace, will they complete the mission? Or be defeated by the biggest army on the planet.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter by deadswitch3 Remastered(rewrote) by Mr. Aleydo

In 1991, the USSR had nearly collapsed, but thanks to a coup d'etat in Moscow the USSR was alive and well. The soviet union, and the U.S. co existed(unwillingly) for many years. The relationship between the soviet union and the U.S. deteriorated rapidly over the years, until 2019, when things reached a breaking point.

At that point in time, the USA and the Soviet Union were on the verge of war. Both nations agreed that if they did in fact go to war, then they would refrain from using atomic weapons. Due to a chain of economic downfalls in CHina, the only way for China to stay afloat was to officially join the Soviet Union.  
The Soviet Union used China's massive human resources to invade all of Europe, including Great Britain. All that remains of Great Britain is Ireland.

After that, the USA and quite a few other capitalist nations from the west decided that it was time to end communism once and for all. The US' lead coalition kicked things off with three massive invasions of Europe and Asia. The first two invasion forces would be launched from free Portugal and Ireland, and their target would be the whole of Europe. The third invasion force, however, would be launched from Japan with the aim of capturing the entirety of Asia.

The invasion force in Europe was doing good for a while, making it as far as eastern China and the outskirts of Berlin, Germany. But the manpower of communist China and the weapons training of the Soviet army allowed the USSR to overrun the US and NATO troops in Asia and Europe, forcing them out of the two regions, and all the way back across the Pacific & Atlantic oceans. Japan was the first to fall to the Soviet military. At this time, the Soviets had developed long-range naval and air transport vehicles & ships.

After the defeat of Japan, the Soviets launched a full-scale invasion of North America from Ireland, which they had since overrun with communism. Japan had also fallen to communist troops, and both occupied countries sent in a force estimated at two million Soviet troops, invading Alaska from the north coast of Japan, and then into Canada. The second force consisting of the same amount from Ireland would hammer the east coast of the US into submission. At the time of our story, the USA is on the losing side of things.

With western Canada, the north western tip of America, and the east coast of America under Soviet control, the US was willing to take anything they could use as a weapon in hopes of turning the tide of war in their favour. That newfound WMD came in the form of the super-intelligent animatronics of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria. The government was paying Fazbear Entertainment to conduct studies on the animatronics, in the hopes of creating an army of sentient robot war machines bent on destroying communism.

*side note*  
This is the rewritten version of the prologue, rewritten by le co auther, Mr. Aleydo, be sure to check out some of his storys when you get le chance. :)

Stay Frosty 


	2. Chapter 2

Five nights at Freddys: Operation Hellfire

Chapter 2: Defcon one

 **A/N**  
 **I would like to thank ando machine for the nice comment he left me, i honestly was expecting negative reviews. You already know who owns FNAF, and any OCs that were created by me belpng to me :) On to chapter two**

 **Just to let you know, the military base was rekt by a soviet stealth bomber last year in the story so the military set up base at the dallas international airport, the air force i mean. Sergeant marcus sounds kinda like hoffman from G.O.W.**

The date is August 26th, 2021 6:00 PM Dallas, Texas (yes, texas, i forgot to mention it in the last chapter)

Grayson stood stock-still still saluting his sergeant, unsure of what to do at this point. "Quit salutin'  
me private, i ain't no officer*." Said Grayson's sergeant. "By the way, the name's Marcus" Sgt. Marcus moved out of the way and pointed to a man about an inch shorter than Grayson, the man was wearing the usual marine combat uniform.

Minus the helmet, the man was wearing a canvas hat in place of his helmet, and a desert camo bandana to mask the lower half of his face. "Thats Philip, He prefers to be called deadswitch for some unknown reason, he is the squad sniper." shrugged and pointed to the guy next to philip, shortest of the squad, also the squad heavy machine gunner. "That is Samual Smith, our heavy machine gunner, hell of a good shot if you ask me, and you already know me".

" You got your gear private?" Sgt. Marcus barked. "Sir- Uh i mean, Yes sergeant!" james replied,  
"Then mount up private!" Marcus said, pointing to the blackhawk. James and the rest of the squad did as they were told.

As the chopper began spooling its engine up, James said, "Whats the mission sergeant?"

"We have been tasked with defending a family establishment that could bring an end to this war soldier, you paid attention at the briefing, didn't you?" Marcus said without even looking at him.

"I did sir, the animatronics, we want them for their advanced programing right?" James said as the blackhawk lifted off the ground.

"That is correct, private." Sgt. Marcus replied, checking the clip in his M4, corporal Samual checking the box clip on his M249 SAW, Philip checked the bolt on his sniper rifle. Just then, a voice came in over the squad's earpieces. "Echo 1-4, This is guardian, come in, over."

Sgt. Marcus touched two fingers on his left hand to his left ear and said "Guardian, this is 1-4, we copy you over."

The voice was heard again. "1-4, Be advised, Soviet troops just took New Orleans, Louisiana has fallen,  
be on the lookout for Soviet recon teams, they know something is going on over here."

Marcus replied, "Copy that guardian, we will defend the objective with our lives, 1-4 out".

The pilot spoke next. "1-4, LZ is in sights, touching down now." The blackhawk settled in the parking lot of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria, and the squad dismounted. "Good luck 1-4," The pilot said as the blackhawk was about halfway off the ground, marcus saw a soviet SU-47 speeding towards the blackhawk with two F-22s chasing close behind it.

"KR-70, Look out!" Marcus all but screamed. The blackhawk lifted all the way off the ground and jerked violently backwards, just in time to avoid a missile that flew right past it. The blackhawk leveled out as the SU-47 screamed past them about 40 feet off the ground, temporarily making the squad go deaf as it passed.

The two F-22s chased it off into the distance, shooting it down not long after. "Jesus christ that was close. Good looking out, 1-4" the pilot said.

"No problem KR, 1-4 out." Marcus said. He turned towards his team. "Alright marines, get in that building, ASAP. The squad did just that, with Grayson taking point, nudging open the doors with the end of his M4. And there, in the middle of the main stage room, or at least that is what it looked like to grayson, stood Echo 1-4's objective.

 **A/N**  
 **How was that guys? Mighty SU-47 no match for stronk plonks(F-22), i will begin introducing the animatronics next chapter, derp. Be advised marines, i need 4 soldier OCs now, and just two animatronic OCs for now :) Send zem eeeeennnnnnnnn Stay frosty marines.**

*(Sergeant is an NCO rank, Non Commissioned Officer, technically not an officer)


	3. Character sheet

Suppries mutha fuqa ( just a character sheet lelelelelelel)

Grammar rating: 10/10-IGN

(Prepare to be objectified womenz! no offense but is bassicly what i am doing, sorry wemenz),

odamm8,  
*insurt disclaimer here* let me know what you wanna see in the next chapter, soviet troops? black magic?  
mangles ass? let me know, :P also, if you have any idears than send em in, PM meh, do eeeeeet

*le characters*  
Freddy- Female 6 "8 big breasted, noice round azz (what do you expect?) Nationality: british Foxy: female 7 feet tall, big titahs und azz (my grammar just about quit on me) nationality :australian Bonnie: Female 5 " 5 'bout medium tatas und azz (mah grammar is on point) nationality: asian Chica: Female 6 "5 lil' bigger den bonnehs tatas und azz(respact mah gr3m4r bish) Nationality: Texas(USA)  
Toy Freddy: female 6 " 5 lil smaller dan bonnehs tatas und azz (oyasm8 traval sized tatas) Nationality: Britsh Toy chica :Female 6 "4 same as toy freddeh (mah gawd, som1 stole my gr3m4r) :Nationality: USA Mangle: 6 " 7 female (if you thought male u r wrong m8,) same as foxeh Nationality: New zeland Goldan freddy 6 "9 Male (Not a chance m80s, you know what i mean) Nationaliteh: Canadian toy bonnie female 5 " 6 female same as bonnies tatas und azz Nationality: asian

Send in your OCs so i can update ze character sheet pl0x

but 4 now, go check out mans1ayer on utube, and check out his gamer poop vids, verry funneh

*authers notes*

the horrible grammar was for lolz

*authers notes* 


	4. Chapter 3

(le disclamer)

Five nights at freddys and all main cannon characters belong to scott cawthon, OCs belong to either me or who ever sent them in :)

*authers notes*  
I am goint to try to make longer chapters from now on, if that does not work then i will just combine two or three chapters into one to make them longer. the 4 soldier OCs i need will be featured as main characters, so if you would like to have a main character in the story, then send 'em in m80s Just to be clear, the building in my story is not exactly like the one in the game :)  
*authers notes*

Chapter 3: Something's out there

August 26th, 2021 6:30 PM Dallas, Texas

Marcus was the first to speak, "Ladies, we are here to defend you." Marcus said. Freddy was the first to introduce her self. "And you would be...?" she trailed off to imply she was asking his name. "I am Sergeant marcus donhue, this is my squad." Chica was the first to introduce her self, walking up to philip and offering a hand to shake. "Howdy" she simply smiled and said. Philip lowered his bandana and kissed her hand in an attemp to act like a gentlman and did a fake british accent and said "And how are thow this fine evening my lady." Chica blushed and replied "Ooo, a gentlman". " Philip!, Stop putting the moves on her and set up over watch on the roof" Marcus barked.

Philip rolled his eyes and said to chica "We'll continue this later." and walked off to the stairs located to the left side of the main stage. "James, sam, go patrol or something." Marcus said, paying more attention to freddy (you know why) than his two subordinants. James and same walked out side into the parking lot, deciding the best thing to do in order to pass the time was to chill out somewhere, and the parking lot was the best place to do it. the sun was setting over dallas, baithing the city in a somewhat dim orange light. james decided to ask a question. "So, you guys fought on the front lines?"

"Yep, fought the reds in washington the day this all started, the white house was one of the first places attacked, we had another guy with us, before you i mean. but he didn't make it. These civs are lucky we evaced 'em all before things kicked off, i wonder how things are in new mexico anyways" James began inspecting his M16 rifle, there was a small store directly accross the street from freddys, infront of that store was a red car. James decided to use it as target practice.

James layed his rifle down on the ground, then got on one knee and slung his back pack (i think the proper military term is Ruck sack) then opened it and took out the suppreser for his M16, he wanted to use the car as target practice, not make think the soviets were attacking. He screwed the suppresser onto his rifle, then slung his pack back on his back (dem rhymes doe) and stood up, he took aim at the red car wich was facing to the west of freddys. james aimed at the drivers seat, the part where a head normaly would have been.

but stoped just before he fired, he saw something run into a gas station next to on the west side of the store with the red car. James nudged sams shoulder. and said "Did you see that?" "See what?" sam replied. "Something ran into that gas staion over there." james said. "Lets gp check it out" same replied and then said into his ear peace "Sergeant, we got movement in a gas station accross the street, gonna check it out"  
"Copy that, stay within radio range." sam and james raised there rifles and slowly walked accross the street

james and sam reached the doors of the gas station, james was on point, so he opened the door, rifle raised james walked in first, checking the area by the cash register, sam cleared the isles, sam walked through the isle with his M249 raised, he heard a noise comming from behind the isle, as inched closer and closer the noise grew louder and louder, finaly he reached the end of the isle, right around the corner from where the sound was coming from, all of a sudden a cat jumped out, scaring sam. "You allright buddie?" james said "Yeah,...I'm good" sam replied.

same and james walked back through the isles towards the door, sam spotting and grabbing a bag of chips on the way. "Sergeant, this is james, the station's empty, returning to freddys, over" "Roger that" he heard in return "So what was that that jumped out? looked like a cat." james asked. as they walked back accross the street "It was." sam replied. "Better hope that cat does not come back and kill you in your sleep." James joked. "Shut it"  
he got in reply.

Soviet recon squad leader P.O.V. [R] means they are speaking in russian :)

"[R] Command, this is Akula 6-5, come in over" the soviet recon leader spoke into his radio. "[R] We read you loud and clear akula, report" the voice on the other end replied. and the squad leader began his report "[R] We have the building in sight, there are two american soldiers in the parking lot, and a sniper on the roof, over" he said. "Roger that akula, set up a position near by and watch that building, command out". the squad leader looked two his squad member to his left " [R] Dima, we need a disctraction, see if you can draw the americans and the attention of that sniper to the gas station. We will advance to that store over there."

Dima nodded and checking the chamber of his AK-74 (prefered weapon among russian spec ops) and ran to the gas stations back door. He then opened the back door and quietly sliped into the station. he ran out side infront the station and hid behind one of the pumps, he some quick body movements that he knew the soldiers would catch out of the conor of there eye, once he saw the too americans comming towards the station and the sniper aiming in that direction he bolted back inside, through the back door , behind the building, to the rear of the store where his squad was waiting. "[R] Good work dima, we shall attack tonight, everyone in the store"

*authers notes* as long as i can make it for now, did you enjoy it? let me know in teh reviews :)  
*authers notes

stay Frosty Marines 


	5. Chapter 4

(Le Disclaimer)

*Five nights at freddys and all main canon characters belong to scott cawthon, i only own this story and a few OCs*

August 26th, 2021 12:00 PM, Dallas, Texas

Chapter 4: Fire fight at midnight

Not long after the ordeal in the gas station, recalled everyone inside the building.  
after a quick meet and greet from the rest of the fazbear crew, le sergeant decided to assign two man teams to patrol, each team would have a five hour patrol length. Sam and philip got the first patrol, Much to sams protests. In 30 minutes it would be marcus and james turn to go outside and become sniper bait, as the shifts started at 7:30. not long after the opening of freddy fazbears pizza, the company decided to add rooms for the girls, so they would not have to sleep on stage.

Bonnie offered to allow james to sleep in her room since the cold hard floor in the Maon stage area was not exactly ideal, foxy offered the same to marcus, both accepted quickly. When bonnie led james to her room james decided to lay down his pack as a pillow on the carpeted floor about 3 feet away from bonnies bed, when bonnie asked him why he did not want to sleep in the bed with her, he simply said "I prefer to sleep alone, not to be rude or anything."

James awoke in bonnies room, temporarily forgeting what he was doing in there. Once he remembered he looked around, the room was Ok, queen sized bed in the center, flat screen tv on the wall infront of the bed, door to the left of the TV night stand on the left side of the bed, door to the bathroom on the right side. The carpet was a pattern of black and purple, fitting for bonnie. The air was cold in her room. James rifle lay on the ground next to his pack. James still had his M9 Berreta in its holster, cliped to his belt, so he decided to go grab something to eat in the kitchen.

James grabed his boots from next to his rifle, put them on, and walked over to the door, before opening it he took a quick glance at bonnie, who was sleeping peacfully in her bed, he opened the door quietly,  
walked into the hallway and closed the door quietly. He tip toed to the end of the hallway. In the hallway there were several doors on each side, bonnie got the one next to freddys room at the begining of the hallway on the left side. James walked lightly to the kitchen but stoped about 5 feet away from the door,  
he could see light from under the gap between the door and the floor, and he could hear noises comming from in the kitchen.

James drew his M9 and crept slowly to the door, 4ft away. His heart was pounding. 3ft away. Who could possibly be in there. 2ft away. If a soviet recon team snuck in here somehow then they were all screwed.  
2ft away. Who ever is in there is about to get blown away. James stood directly infront of the door, he slowly reached out to the door nob, and quietly turned it, once he heard the click and saw the door open slightly, he nudged it open and shouted "Freeze mother fucker!"

Chica was so scared she droped the pan in her hand, witch hit the floor with a loud bang, Her hands flew to her beak in an attempt to shut it to keep her from screaming, witch worked for the most part. All that could be heard from her was a small sqeak. James stod there like an idiot, in his head he was thinking 'Are you fuckin' kidding me, that's not a soviet spy...'

James holstered, crossed his arms and said "You, what are you doing in here so late at night."

"I was um, M-making pizza." she stuttered.

"So you come in here in the middle of the night to make pizza?" He questioned.

"O-only some times" She said shyly.

"Wait, w-what are you doing here at this time of night, shouldn't you be resting as well?" She asked.

"I'm hungry, i was coming to see if there was something i could eat in here." He said, now leaning against the wall.

"Oh, erm, i could make you some pizza if you like." she said, worried that he might pull out his gun and shoot her.

"Sure, if it's not to much trouble" He replied.

"Oh, non at all, making pizza is what i do for a living, you go wait in the dining room, i'll bring it to you when it's ready" She smilled.

"A'ight." he simply said and went to the dining room

James took a seat at one of the dining tables, close to the east hallway. James sat there for about 30 minutes, thinging. He then decided to check in with sam and philip, he put a fingure on his ear peace to turn it on and said. "Sam, this is james, you there?" No responce. He tried again

"Same, do you read me?, over" No responce

He tried to contact philip. "Philip, this is james, come in, over." Nothing

"Somethings not right, i better warn the sergeant." he said to himself

Just then, chica walked out of the kitchen with a pizza. "Here you go, one fresh hot pizza, just for you." she beamed

James was looking at the pizza, but noticed a figure standing near the main stage, he could not make out who it was due to the darkness of the stage area. And what was that the figure was carrying? It looked-  
The figure raised the object, witch turned out to be an AK-74, and took up aim at grayson. James fliped the table he was sitting at, luckily for him it was not as heavy as it is long, and dived out of his chair, he tucked and rolled behind the table, pulled out his M9 and fired one shot into the head of the figure,  
the gun shot alon woke just about everyone up. sadly for james, the soviet squad that took up position in that store called for another team, sam was knocked out behind the building, philip was dead on the roof, having choked to death on his own blood, shortly after having his throat slit.

Marcus came running out of foxys room. "What happened private?!"

Just then, a soviet spetsnaz soldier kicked open the door to the stairs, and 5 spetsnaz troopers funnled out of the stair well, they dived behind tables that they over turned, but not before marcus shot one in the head before he could get out of the door frame. "Chica, get to your room!" james shouted. Every few seconds one of the commies would poo out from behind cover and fire at james and marcus. James poped ip right as one of the spetsnaz was going to fire and shot him in the eye, james got back in cover, a bullet tore through the air were his head was just a few seconds ago.

Marcus tossed a grenade over to the spot where the noobish spetsnaz were taking cover, all but one noticed it and moved from behind cover, the other two died in the explosion, coating the table they took cover behind in blood and guts. before the one who moved could get up msrcus shot him in the leg.  
when he tried to reach for his rifle with his left armmarcus shot him in his left shoulder.

"James, i'll take care of this guy, you get to the front of the store."

James ran from his cover to the main stage area, and took cover by the wall on the right side of the front doors, narrowly avoiding a storm of tracer rounds comind from the store accross the street from freddys

"Guardian, this is Echo 1-4, come in, over!" James shouted into his ear peace

"1-4 This is guardian, go ahead" he got a responce

"Guardian, we are taking heavy fire from a complex directly north of our position, we need air support!"  
he shouted over the hail of bullets

"Rogger that, a squad of AH-64s are patroling in your area, diverting them now, ETA 60 seconds."

(Appache squad leaders point of veiw)

"Bravo-225, this is guardian, come in over" The pilot of the lead of three AH-64s heard from his headset

"This is 225, I read you, over" He said back

"Bravo-225, a squad of marines is pinned down by a soviet recon squad 1 click east of your position, You are tasked with providing air support for them, call sign Echo 1-4, over"

"Roger that guardian, we are en route" The pilot said. From the altitude the appaches were flying at they could see the heavy fighting going on at the border between louisiana and texas. The appaches were sent on patrol due to reports of several soviet MI-28NE attack helecopers breaking through the front lines.

The squad promptly corrected there coarse and headed to there enw objective

*authers notes*  
Longest chapter i have ever done, i do plan some major improvments for the next chapter Vehicle and weapons concepts are welcome :)  
*authers notes*

Stay Frosty 


	6. Chapter 5

(Le Disclaimer)

Five nights at freddys and all main cannon characters belong to scott cawthon, this story line and OCs are owned by my self and any one who submitted an OC :)

*authers notes*  
It is advised that you google a pic of the AH-64D, MI-28NE, M1A1 Abrams, T-90A,  
T-10M and the T-14 Armata for this, :)nJust to be clear, in this story, the soviet union modernised and re entered the T-10 into service, basicly just updating the gun,  
targeting systems, drive systems, and engine.  
*authers notes*

Chapter 5: Soviet Spear head

Agust 27th, 12:01 Dallas, Texas

*AH-64 squad leader (pilot) P.O.V.*

The pilot of the lead AH-64, call sign bravo-225, considered himself to be a fairly good pilot.  
He had gotten many ground kills since the begining of the war, and even a few air kills. The soviets learned early on in the war that they would get no where very fast if they did not have something to counter american air domonance.

Secretly the commies had developed a new type of radar jammer, that would, quote on quote, "Make stronk soviet aircraft invisible to evil capitalist radar." This explaines why that, 20 seconds out from freddys, non of the 3 appaches in the squad got radar warnings of 5 MI-28NEs behind them, nor did they receive missile lock on warnings untill it was to late.

The appache to the leaders right, decided to launch flairs first, before informing the rest of the squad that a missle was closing in on its tail. The flairs spewed out of the sides of the appache, the flair launchers were located right in between the space that seperated the tail of the AH-64 and the body of the helecopter.  
The flair launchers were designed to spew out flairs quickly to confuse enemy heat seaker guidance systems.

Sort of like a flair machine gun. The sky around the appache lit up, bright orange. the appache banked hard to its left. The soviet missles guidance system ploted an intercept route wich would allow the missle to do nothing whilst the appache litteraly flew into it as it banked left

Time seemed to slow down for the lead appache pilot, as he wached in slow mostion as the AH-64 to his left was violently riped in half. The mangled body of the tail flew off in another direction, the part that once connected to the body of the helicopter glowing a dim orange due to that part still being on fire as the tail slowly spun round and around.

The body of the AH-64 spun out of control, all the while the pilot screaming into his headset that he was not only that he had lost control on the heli, but also that he and his gunner were burning alive, due to a faulty fuel line that had leaked into the cockpit and ignited when the missle struck. The AH-64 kept spinning, faster and faster, as it cliped the side of a building, and crashed into the street, igniting an even bigger explosion from the missles on the sides of the heli, and the hundreds of 30mm incindiary rounds stored in the gun pod.

The lead apache tried to stop and preform a 360° turn to he right, but just as he was half way through with the turn, 165 30mm rounds of communism toar through the cockpit, killing the pilot instantly and criticly injuring the gunner. The pilot slumped to the left, his foot pressed down hard on the left pedal that controlled the tail rotor, makong the AH-64 spin out of control, slamming into the third appache to its left, shortly before crashing and exploding.

the third helicopter was still flying, well...more drifting than flying. but before the pilot could correct his coarse, a stream of white tracers riped through his engine, located directly below the main rotor,  
the main rotor began locking up, the air intakes were spewing black smoke. The appache rapidly lost alltitude, before slamming hard into a street, sliding forward about 50 yards into a car, and exploded. There goes Echo 1-4s air support.

*Soviet armored commander P.O.V.*

The T-90 rammed its way through the thin parking garage rear walls in wich, on the top floor was located an american anti armor unit using javlin missle launchers. The commander ordered the gunner to target the four corners of the garage, witch were the large support pillars that held the building up. The gunner aimed an fired at the pillare to the left of the parking garage entrance (wich they did not use, because they made there own entrance).

The gunner fired, a red tracer streaked towards the pillar. once it impacted, the pillar exploded in a cloud of gray dust and chips of concrete.

The turret of the T-90 turned ever so slowly turned and aimed at the pillar to the right of the entrance and the the gunner said "[R] Wait, comrade commander, is it very wise to bring down the building on top of us?"

The commander simply said "[R]Vassily, T-90 is strong, this weak capitalist concreat can do nothing to us, if this was strong soviet commucreat, then we would have problem, but this is capitalistcreat so no worries."

The gunner shook his head, the gunner opened the cannon breach, pulled out the hot shell, witch was hard to do considering it had just been fired and was extreamly hot. He grabed another shell and loaded the breach, closed it and gave a thumbs up to the gunner, the gunner fired, the pillar exploded much like the one before it.

the buildings supports groined under its wait, parts of capitalistcreat began falling all around the T-90 as the building began leaning towards its front, it stoped. but a banging noise could be heard above the T-90, the commander got up, opened the hatch pn top of the turret, all the while the banging noise getting louder and louder, as soon as the commander stuck his head out of the hatch the top of the T-90 was crushed by a falling M1A1 abram that had fallen through the weak building as soon as it started to collaps.

the hatch poped open ontop of the M1, and out oped the commander, holding his side, gritting his teeth in pain. a soldiers head could be seen on the top floor peaking over the side of the gaping holes the falling M1 punched through the building. he shouted

"You ok sir?!"

the tank commander replied

"Yeah,...i'm good...Driver, forward!"

the tank advanced, metal screaching as it rolled of the T-90but just before the tank reached the entrance the commander ordered it to stop. He turned around, only to see the T-90 driver slowly stick his bloodied head out of the drivers hatch on front of the T-90, the M1 commander grabed his M9 berreta, took up aim, and shot the enemy driver in the head, the drivers head slammed back into the drivers hatch, his body slumping back into the drivers seat, the now blood covered hatch closing above him.  
"Driver, back to the base!" he shouted He then spoke into his head set. "Command, this is anvil actual, soviet armored units have broken through the front lines, returning to base, over"  
*authers notes*  
how was that? let me know, got an idea for a vehicle or weapon? PM me about it, :)  
*authers notes*  
Stay Frosty 


	7. Important update

*Important notice*

I am currently looking for a co auther to help with the story, must be exeptionaly good at writing storys.  
PM me if interested. 


	8. Chapter 6

(Tactical nuclear disclaimer inbound)  
Five nights at freddys and all main cannon characters belong to scott cawthon

*Authers notes* I might update less and less, cus of dis personell matters, und sekrit dokumants, but that does not mean i am not updating at all.  
*Authers notes*

Chapter 6: Day one

August 26th, 2020 3:00PM Washington, DC

*Le graysons P.O.V.*

Grayson was enjoying this fine day with his dog, blitz, in washington, mostly clear skys, lots of cool breezes.  
Perfect weather for dog walking. Grayson and his dog were resting for a moment on a bench outside the gated walls that protected the white house from un autherized civilian access.

Blitz was a black german shepard, standing up on his back legs would make him about 5 "4, verry tall. James would have much prefered staying inside most of the day, playing xbox, or watching tv. His apartment was just a half of a mile from the white house.

But he could not resist the look on blitzs face, james could tell right away he wanted to go for a walk. James did not take blitz for walks very often, but when he did, they were long walks, very long. James would stop at stores along the way to pick up drinks and snacks for the two on there walks.

Besides, he needed to clear his head any way. There was talk amongst his parants who lived in a seperate house not very far from james apartment, that they were moving to texas because his father had been employed by a very powerful company as an executive. James never liked the idea of living far from his parents, they were old, and if something bad happened to them, he wanted to be near by.

James argued with his father that the company probobly had a branch in washington and he should see if he can stay there with his new position. his father stated that he already tried, and that the company would be paying him alot of money, so he would get a bigger house and hire people to look after it and his parents, he assured him that nothing bad would happen.

James said that if anything was ever needed, all they had to do was call, and he would be there in a moments notice.  
james snaped back to reality. He shook his head, and said to himself,

'I shouldn't worry so much about them, they will be fine.'

James uncapped a bottle of coke he bought, took a swig and closed it. Just then he got a call, he pulled out his phone,  
checked the caller ID, it was his mother, he answered straight away.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hi sweety, our flight is booked for 5:00, Were are you, your father and i wanna come see you before we go."  
She said.

"Me and blitz are at a bench outside the white house." he replied

"Going on long walks i see?, We'll be there soon, love you, bye." she said

"Bye mah" (he calls her "mah" much like i do mine :)) he then hung up.

(le time skip 30 minutes later)

James a blitz passed the time by playing a small game of fetch. His mother and father pulled up in a black Mercedes benz.

"Hi son, c'mon, your mother and i wanna go out to eat with you before we go." his father said.

"A'ight." he simply said. He opened the back door to let blitz hop in first and sit on the right side, james then sat on the left side.

"So... where should we go?" His father asked.

"Remember my favorite pizza place? near my appartment? lets go there." james replied.

"So, how is work?" His mother asked as they drove off.

"Ok, i guess, boring as usuall."

"Anything interesting happen this week?" She askes

"No, not really." He replied

"Your father and i have a suppries for you." She smiled and looked to his father, then said "You tell him hank."

"Remember how you allways wanted to own a tank as a kid?" He asked

"Yeah, why?" James asked

"Well, with some of the money i got in the sign on bonus with the company, we did some research, and found out it is legal for every U.S. citizen to own a tank, we bought you a tank, son."

"I think its called a... Tiger H1, that was one of your favorite tanks as a kid, right honey?"

"Yeah." James face lit up with a big smile.

"You can drive it, all the guns are operational but you have to take it to a range to use them." His father said.

"Oh wow, my very own tank...so where is it?" James asked

"We bought it from a museam in canada, it should be here in about 5 to 6 days." His father said

Right as they were about to pull up at james favorite pizza place, the radio witch was playing quietly in the backround,  
Lit up with a loud sound continued that continued for a few seconds and then the radio played a message.

"This is a message from the department of civil defence, this message has been broadcasted at the request of the president of the united states. N.O.R.A.D. military radar has detected the presence of over four hundred soviet aircraft entering U.S. airspace, these aircraft are thought to be carrying soviet infantry and light armoured vehicles. There imediate attention apears to be the capturing of the white house and the surounding area, if you see one of these soldiers, do not approuch them,  
do not do anything near them in a threatening manner, if possible, avoid them at all costs, the U.S. army and air force have been dispatched to deal with this threat, all civilians are advised to leave the state in any way possible."

James and his parents stared dumbfounded at the radio, Soviet aircraft? infantry?! light armor?!

"Mom, dad, you guys gotta get to the airport." James said.

"Ok, but i want you to come with us" His mom said, as james dad sped off in the direction of the airport?

"Allright, but we gotta go." Jame said.

(Le timeskip 30 minutes)

Traffic was hell, but they finaly made it, army troops were outside the airport, ordering people to line up single file, and head for the nearest terminal, for directions to the nearest air force transport plane. they were there to evacuate civilians.

(Le time skip 3 minutes later)

James, blitz and his parents were boarding there plane, his dad having quicky bought them all first class tickets.  
after a bit of hassling with the air marshal, blitz was allowed to board first class with the rest of them. they all quickly took a seat As the flight attendant was explaining the meaning of the fasten seat belt sign, a siren could be heard all through the city.

James got the window seat, so he looked out the window, he could just barly see the hundreds of soviet transport plains dumping paratroopers and the air forces fighter jets shooting them down every now and then.

"All pasengars, this is your captain speaking, please fasten your seatbelts, this is going to be a short take off.

The plane jolted forward, as the pilot put the throttle on max, and the plan began slowly picking up speed, there was a soviet MIG-29 closing in fast behind the airliner, the airliner was reaching its max take off speed, the MIG-29 was closing in, closer, and closer, and closer. the air liner jerked its nose up, taking off, the MIG-29 banked hard right, in an attempt to avoid hitting the airliner, it lost control,  
spun into an unconttollable barel role and slammed into the air traffic control tower, the air liner lifted off the ground completely,  
and the landing gear folded up.

The airliner leveled out, and climbed altitude.

" Ladies and gentlman, this is your captain speaking, we have just taken off, we managed to avoid a soviet fighter in the proccess,  
our next destination is Dallas, Texas, please be sure to stay in your seats, if you have any questions please ask your nearest flight attendant."

*Authers notes*

How was dis? sekrit dokumants state dis was gutt. lemmi know what ya think. lelelelele, got an OC idea, weapon or vehicle concept you would like to see in the story? PM me.

*authers notes*

Stay frosty 


	9. Story is paused

*Important notice °_°*

I have come down with a derpy case of writers block, so i am putting the story on pause for now 'til i can come up with more ideas, sorry 


End file.
